


Blurbs From Tumblr (havokwritesstuff)

by havokwritesstuff



Series: havokwritesstuff (blog) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Drinking, Mention of triggering situation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: For the blurbs from my tumblr blog, havokwritesstuff.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You, Mick Rory/Reader, Mick Rory/You
Series: havokwritesstuff (blog) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A "Heart To Heart" With Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Daddy Darhkest I guess.

The doors to the Waverider opened, and you wasted no time getting inside. The rest of the Legends watched you warily as they also boarded. You ran down the hallway, your footsteps echoing along the way, until you reached the first room you could close yourself in. The smell of old books greeted you, but this time, it failed to calm you. You leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it until you hit the floor, and hugged your knees to your chest. A tear slipped out, despite your attempts to keep them back.

Since the Legends reunited a few months earlier, the team had started to notice a pattern in the anachronisms they were finding. Amaya’s grandaughter showed up in 2042, young Ray was nearly killed by the government for harboring a baby Dominator, Mick met his dad in Vietnam, and younger Stein ended up a Viking prisoner. It was only a matter of time until an anachronism hit close to home for you, and today had been that day. It took everything you had not to shut down from the fear, to finish the mission and not fail your team. Now, you were safe on the Waverider, and you hoped none of your friends would find you in your condition.

The Legends, sans you, stood grouped in the office. They had consulted Gideon and found that the anachronism had indeed been fixed. That was one problem out of the way, but Ray was the first to bring up another. “(Y/N) seemed really upset. I’m gonna go find them.”

“They didn’t look like they were in a talking mood, Ray,” Zari pointed out before popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

“We can’t just ignore it, Z. (Y/N) has never acted like that.” Ray countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ray’s right,” said Sara from across the room. “If I hadn’t been nearby, Darhk would have killed them. They’re not usually that sloppy.”

Mick charged towards the doors, clearly irritated with this teammates.“Gideon, where’s (Y/N)?”

The A.I. answered immediately. “(Y/T)(Y/L/N) is currently in the library.”

He left the room without a word as the others exchanged confused glances.

Mick took a swig of his beer as he headed to the library. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He knew that Zari was right, but all the back and forth got on his nerves fast, so he made the decision to go after them. The decision wasn’t because he _liked_ you, or because he cared that much about your _feelings_. No, he didn’t. You were just less annoying than everyone else on the ship, and that made you kind of alright in his book. Not that he would admit that.

He stepped through the door and found you on the floor, your chin resting on your arms, which were folded over your knees. Your eyes were red and watery, and when you noticed Mick’s presence, you turned your face from him and scrubbed your tears away. Great. On top of everything else, you just had to embarrass yourself some more. “Look, Mick. I’m tired. I don’t want to talk.”

“‘S a good thing I ain’t much for talkin’ then.” Mick came closer until he was right on you and, to your surprise, sat on the floor beside you. He smelled strongly of alcohol and ash, as per usual. “Haircut wanted to play shrink.”

“Thanks for saving me from that, I guess.” You gave up on wiping your face and pulled your knees close again.

He grunted in response before sipping his beer once again. “They ask, just tell ‘em we had a mushy heart to heart or somethin’.”

Despite your emotional state, you couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “Like they’ll believe that one.” For the first time, you looked over at him. “Maybe it’s good you came. I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, your head eventually ended up on Mick’s shoulder. He tensed for a moment, but when he glanced down and saw you fast asleep, he relaxed a little.

Nate walked into the room to do some research and stopped short upon seeing the two of you, a grin stretching across his face. “Aww, Mick! You _do_ have a heart.”

Mick glared up at him, “Say one more word and I melt your pretty face off.”

The other man raised his hands in surrender and turned around, leaving you and Mick alone again. He had the rest of his bottle, so he was okay with just letting you stay there a while.


	2. Dick's Reaction To You and Jason Eloping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can take place after my series Villains Of Circumstance or be totally separate. Up to you.

“Wait, you guys _eloped_? Are you serious?” Dick looked between you and Jason, stunned.

Jason gestured to you then himself. “Do either of us seem like the type to have a big church wedding?”

“No! But I thought you’d at least invite us.” A thought suddenly came to mind and he laughed. “Oh, just wait until Alfred hears about this. He’ll be pissed that you guys got married without him.”

You looked at Jason, seeing the glint in his eye, and you barely managed to hold back a laugh of your own. “Dick…who do you think our witness was?”

“… _What?_ “

“Yeah, remember when Jason and I went on vacation for a week, and Alfred suddenly had ‘family business’ to take care of?”

Dick stared at you for a moment, then at Jason, then at you again. “That was almost two years ago…You guys have been married for two years?! Oh my god!”

Jason leaned down and whispered in your ear, “I think you broke him.”

You watched in amusement as Dick paced the room in his own mini crisis. “He would’ve realized it eventually. Speaking of, you owe me ten bucks. I told you he’d be the last one to figure it out.”

Jason pulled out his wallet and handed you a ten dollar bill, which you gladly took. “I _really_ thought it would be the demon spawn.”


End file.
